The Great East Japan Earthquake and resultant tsunami struck tragically in March 2011.There is a need to dispose of a large quantity of debris (waste) that was generated as a result. This debris is composed mainly of wood-based materials from destroyed houses, driftwood and the like, various plastic-based materials, and paper- and fiber-based materials; the amount of this debris is enormous, frustrating disposal operations.
Extremely hazardous waste, including asbestos that would normally need to be disposed of as specially controlled industrial waste, is also contained therein. Under normal circumstances, this should be individually separated and disposed of appropriately, however this is impractical, further frustrating debris disposal.
The inventors have demonstrated that airborne asbestos such as spray-coating material, and asbestos coated plastic-based waste generated during removal operations thereof, can be fusion-detoxified in a comparatively low temperature region using an asbestos fusing agent, and plastic components can be converted into combustible gas for fuel by thermal decomposition (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-308871).